Hermione's Worst Troubles
by Sydney91
Summary: Hermione is forced to faced one of the things she hoped would never happen.


Thinking back on the day she tried to curse Malfloy she laughed aloud as her mind flashed back to her proudest moment, or at least the one she most admired. The hospital beds that surrounded her were empty and she wished she could say the same for the bed in front of her. Ron lay motionless on the hospital cot which lied before her. An I.V ran in his arm as his chest heaved up and down in unison to the monitor that lied next to his bed. A tear now streamed down her cheek. Wiping it away hurriedly, she turned her head away. Ron had been there for her through what she would call her dark moments. This was all her fault and even if it wasn't she should have been there to help him. Guilt flooded her insides consuming her in grief. The door opened to her left revealing the only other person that she loved as much as Ron. Harry jogged toward her with anguish lining his face. They embraced briefly him comforting her only a little. Taking the seat next to her he said in a quiet voice near to a whisper, "Hermione I…" Hermione would not let him continue for she knew very well what words would come out of his mouth and those words had been going in and out of her mind all day. Standing up she smoothed the creases out of her school uniform and began to pace the room.

"What happened here was no one's fault. No ones but the one who inflicted it." Turning away from Harry she strode toward the window her head bent in despair. The night was foggy and cold. Her knees ached with a dull throb caused from kneeling by Ron's bed side for two straight hours. Harry stood beside Ron now his head bent and his hand covering his eyes. Moving toward the bed she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and bent her head close to his. The door again opened revealing the doctor who had received Ron in the beginning. St. Mungo's had always been on their side and had never let them down before, but the feeling that something was not right hung in the air causing Hermione to shiver. Harry's hand reached for hers and Hermione's hand reached for Ron's. His hand was cold to the touch which made her check his heart monitor. The doctor shook his head and entered the rest of the way into the room. Moving closer his pace was of one in a funeral. More tears seemed to stream down Hermione's cheeks and soon she was sobbing into Harry's shoulder. The doctor placed his hand on Ron's wrist and felt for the pulse. To his surprise it was still beating loud and clear. Walking out of the room he felt that there was nothing to say.

Except, "Ron has a good chance of survival, he has had some serious injuries and there is a very good chance that all of them will heal." Leaving them with those words he walked slowly out of the room taking good care to make sure the door did not slam on his way out. Once Hermione had controlled her grief she sat back down in the chair by Ron's bed and laid her head down next to his hands. Harry felt it best that he leave them alone.

The hall corridors were empty except for the family of Ron who were all distraught and terrified as they sat in the couple of chairs provided by the staff. Fred and George sat on the left of Molly and Arthur, along with Percy, Bill and Charlie. Ginny however stood on the other side of the door looking in through the window her hands twisting at the seams of her dress in nervousness. Harry approached her slowly placing his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbing. She turned around slightly to see who gave this loving touch then turned back to the window.

After a couple of minutes she turned to Harry no tears in her eyes only confusion. "Harry who did this to my brother?" Harry was unable to answer since he was not the one who found Ron lying bloody and barely breathing in the garage of the Weasley house. Apparently he was supposed to be fetching his mother sugar from the storage and he never came back. Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny to find out where he went to. She had gone to the shed to see if he had decided to take a nap when she found Ron. The others came running to her scream and he was immediately transported to St. Mungo's where he currently was lying.

Hermione had been skiing with her parents when she had gotten an urgent owl from Ginny telling her that Ron was hurt and she needed to be here in case…. Ginny had made a bunch of excuses of what in case could mean but Hermione knew instantly Ron was critical. Harry had arrived shortly after with Fred who had picked him up in the Ford Angelina. Ron had yet to regain consciousness to tell them all what had happened. No one was willing to wait around much longer especially Harry who knew who had done this and was only waiting around for Ginny's sake.

"Harry, if he doesn't wake up, you know what we have to do?" Harry nodded not knowing where this statement had come from. Ginny was strong but he didn't know if he could let her be put in that much danger when he really didn't want to be in it himself. The only thing was that he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her. The truth was he would rather have her by his side in the end anyway. He loved her and that feeling didn't come around very often for him.

In the room Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes and wondered if she had been there would she have been able to stop it. Fresh tears came into her eyes as she thought of Ron facing some menacing person or creature alone with no one by his side. Wondering if he was going to die; she but her lip trying not to let the tears flow. She was getting weaker not knowing if she would be able to stop is she began crying. Ginny and Harry came into the room hand in hand. Ginny's eyes were sunken in and deep circle lined Harry's.

"You two should go home and get some sleep. You look like hell," she laughed a bitter laugh surprised that it had come from her since any laugh at this time seems impossible.

"You know we won't," Ginny told her moving over to her side. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep in that bed right there," Hermione was about to protest as Ginny continued, "You're not leaving his side and we can always move the beds closer together so you can hold his hand." Hermione smiled knowing that they only wanted what was best for her and Ron but couldn't help wondering where they were when this had happened to her love.

"Where were you?" Ginny gave her a blank stare not knowing what Hermione was talking about. "Where were you when this happened to Ron? How could you let this happen to your own brother when you were only a couple feet away?" Ginny stepped forward and slapped Hermione.

"Get a hold of yourself! You know that if we had even the slightest hint that something was going to happen we wouldn't let anyone touch Ron with a ten foot broomstick," she stormed out of the room leaving Hermione with a blank expression on her face.

Turning Harry went follow Ginny out as Hermione put her hand on his arm. "Tell her I'm sorry. I have lots of guilt in me and I guess I was trying to get rid of it."

Harry shook his head, "You don't have to make excuses Hermione. We all know how you're feeling," Hermione shook her head, "Yes, we do. You're feeling like if you had been there this never would have happened."

Hermione looked away from Harry not wanting to admit that anyone else shared the same feelings as her. She knew she was being selfish but it was all she had.


End file.
